


The one where Bucky is a little shit

by Kairin16



Series: Halloween 2016 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: Bucky becomes Captain America





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Costumes

„Look what I got” 

Steve turned to look at what got Bucky so excited and groaned out loud before throwing a nearby pillow at Bucky’s head. He missed of course, because these days only things Bucky allowed to hit him ever reached his vicinity. 

“Awww, you don’t like it?” Bucky pouted and put his hands on his hips, making him look even more ridiculous.

“Question.” Sam piped up from where he was sitting next to Steve playing games. “Why do you need fake muscles when you have your own?”

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve griped and glared “Why do you?”

“They’re part of the costume.” Bucky said irritated and slid his hand protectively over the padded abs in his Captain America costume. It was the first one he wore in the 21st century, the one from the Chitauri battle. The one that made him look like an action figure the most of all of them. The one he hated the most.

“Take it off.” 

“Steve, not in front of Sam.” Bucky snorted and ducked another pillow aimed at his head. Sam laughed out loud, dropping his controller on the table and getting up. Steve got up to apologize, but Sam only put his hands up.

“I don’t need to see what’s about to happen.” And then he grinned and was gone. Steve would feel guilty, but he also felt kind of warm at knowing that Sam knew him well enough to know what he was going to do without him having to say it.

“What was he talking about?” Bucky looked after Sam confused, playing with the fake zipper on the side of his costume. It distracted him enough that he allowed Steve to tackle him to the living room floor. He laughed and struggled, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it, otherwise he wouldn’t even go down in the first place.

Steve ducked his head with a smile and distracted Bucky further with a kiss before he let his fingers slip and the sound of tearing fabric was heard through the room. Bucky groaned into Steve’s lips, mumbling something about not being able to return it before another kiss got his full attention. Before they got to the bedroom, most of the costume littered the floor of the hallway, fabric torn in a way that would be very hard to fix.

 

Few hours later Bucky popped a big blue dildo on Steve’s chest with a shit eating grin proclaiming

“I got that Captain America in another store.”

Steve attempted to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
